The love invasion
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: Zim and Dib have long left their previous disagreements behind and are now dating...Gir is gone but, to compensate, a wormy tongue might very well meet a hairy and bigger human than the pale one from childhoods past. Oneshot, k plus, romance.


"When I said I was going to catch you, I didn't quite meant it this way" – Dib said. He was breathless, after spending his night doing some very fun and very tiring things with his previous arch nemesis. Things his past self would wretch at, but that he had found himself doing more and more.

Dib found Zim, in his short build, and green toned skin, even more breath taking than the night's activities. Ever since he had been hit by - and he shuddered at the though - puberty, the bane of every human male, he had developed a set of needs that Zim filled. It had turned out that when you obsess over someone, enough to stalk them and watch their every move, you get a bit attached. From attachment came attraction and the rest had been history.

It was a very different Dib than the one who had tried to capture him that was for sure, and though he had, in a way, captured him, he no longer felt the need to dissect him. And those weren't the only changes to him, he had grown taller, being almost double the size of Zim right now, he had grown hair in several uncomfortable places, as well as his chest, and his voice had deepened. Zim had been very intrigued by this changes, not to mention amused, at the cracking and total embarrassment Dib had been through, it had turned out the Irken libraries of information didn't specify much about the hormonal changes Dib went through.

Zim had quite obviously relaxed since his days of planet conquering, a thing he had left behind. Even if humor was a thing that still seemed to pass right by him. Irkens didn't have much of that, going more for existential horror.

"Haha" – Zim sarcastically laughed, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the attempt at a funny joke, even by his standards it seemed an awful crack at one. – "Well, you caught me alright..."

Dib smiled dumbly at the ceiling, his chest moving slowly up and down, it was the afterglow of one amazing session. – "I'm so glad I did..."

Zim wasn't one for displays of affections, despite how often the boy who he was spending the night with insisted on them. He, however, allowed himself one small display, moving one of his hands to one of Dib's own. If Dib was feeling pretty good already, this only increased it, he pushed himself sideways, staring at Zim's bright eyes, that were so much bigger than his, and he just felt himself melt away while looking at them. They were definitively aggressive, in stance, but Dib knew better now, he wasn't a big threat anymore, though he could probably take over the planet if he wanted, he was much more content just sitting around and doing session upon session of this thing the puny humans called videogames...

Speaking of which, Dib shook himself, and grabbed the controller, if his rival wanted to bask in the glory of his afterglow, enjoying his victory, he'd have to win again, for Zim was not about to give up so easily!

He pressed his hands against the buttons, he didn't really find it fair how Dib's bigger hands, that always felt so good running through his hairless body, could press more buttons more swiftly and more quickly than his own smaller ones. He remembered about one time he had pressed his hands to Dib's, they easily covered his own, it had been frustrating for the little green alien to see just how much more Dib had grown that him. He cursed his Irken blood, and the normal short stature of his own kind. Although being small did have his advantages...

And not just the obvious, he could also easily cuddle up with Dib, feeling secure in his chest. Though the hair did tend to scratch away at him, but what could he do? Dib was pretty insistent on keeping his body hair intact.

He realized he hadn't been paying attention to the game and had lost it already, the words "You lose" flashing on his side of the screen. It was clearly a ploy of Dib, to remind him unintentionally of all the good times they had had together so he'd lose!

Why did Dib have to look so...good? He had to admit, despite almost trying to kill him several times, he had grown to care for the man. But he had no time for sappy memories he had to win!

He focused on the screen again, he missed Gir, he always seemed to be able to help him win in this videogames tournaments, mostly by pure luck and button mashing rather than pure skill, it didn't matter anyway a win was a win.

He had to focus! He looked at the flashing lights of the game, barely dodging a shot taken at him. This wasn't exactly the most ideal setting, earthling human weapons were so boring compared to his, but it fueled his lust for destruction, in what Dib called a "Sort of healthy way, at least better than the previous one", which had been to try and conquer the earth.

He particularly liked to scream at the prepubescent boys who yelled about doing the dirty with his mum, though now he wasn't playing against them, instead playing a two player mode with Dib. Didn't those humans realize he was clearly superior to them in every way shape or form? It said so in his tag! It wasn't like they were Dib, which was the only human as good as him.

He successfully scored a kill, after getting shot 14 times. To some it might seem like a clear defeat, but Zim had learned that small victories still brought glory to the Irken army and himself.  
He didn't like the attitude of Dib, sighing at his celebrations! This was cause for many rejoice! Didn't he see that?

Oh well, he had a way to make him smile, and it involved a wormy tongue in Dib's mouth...


End file.
